


cause i could live by the light in your eyes

by the_nvisiblegirl



Series: Post-Episode Shenanigans (Season 5) [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e10 Ship Broken, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_nvisiblegirl/pseuds/the_nvisiblegirl
Summary: “Gideon, she’s still blind!”“I’m sorry but there’s nothing I can do.”[A soft post-episode Avalance scene.]
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Post-Episode Shenanigans (Season 5) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734784
Comments: 13
Kudos: 173





	cause i could live by the light in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely loved last night's episode. All the little touches. We got babe, baby, AND honey! These gals are married AF and I am one hundred percent here for it. This is just a super short post-episode something because apparently that's what I do now? I know I'm not the only one who wrote something like this but I hope that doesn't keep people from reading it.
> 
> Title from “I Choose You” by Sara Bareilles.
> 
> Enjoy, punks!

“Gideon, she’s still blind!”

“I’m sorry but there’s nothing I can do.”

Ava gulped. No. No no no no no no _no_. This couldn’t be real. This wasn’t happening.

“Sara,” the older woman breathed but immediately trailed off, unsure where to even begin with all this. Gideon couldn’t heal her; couldn’t even find the cause of the problem.

While, on the one hand, it was good to know that there wasn’t actually anything physically wrong with Sara, the fact that that, on the other hand, meant there was nothing to fix, no simple way to make her girlfriend see again—maybe no way at all—was absolutely terrifying.

She’d honestly thought they’d done it; that they’d sent the demon dog back to hell, saved the team, found the rings, and now everything would go back to normal (or at least as normal as things got on a time ship full of superheroes and idiots).

Not even in her wildest dreams—well, nightmares—had she expected that Sara’s blindness was permanent, that there was no cure, no solution. It frightened her almost as much as her being in a coma.

“There must be something we can do. Maybe if we try the Loom of Fate again. Or somehow get access to the Purple Ray. I’ll ask John if—”

“Ava, _stop_ ,” Sara interrupted her frantic attempt to not feel so totally and utterly useless. She had tilted her head back in the med bay chair, eyes closed, looking about as defeated as Ava felt.

“I only want to help.”

A sigh left Sara’s mouth as she sat up straight.

“I know.”

She reached out toward the other woman then, finding her hands with minimal fumbling and taking a hold of them.

“I’m sorry.”

Ava gave the fingers in her own a squeeze.

“Let’s just go to bed, baby.”

Once in their quarters, Ava set about helping the other woman slip out of her clothes and into her pajamas. They both knew that the blonde didn’t really need the help; it was more about establishing a physical connection. About assuring themselves that the other one was there. That they were both alive.

Ava took her time, fingertips tracing the skin—the scars—that were exposed with every piece of clothing she took off. The touch was gentle, slow, and entirely non-sexual in nature. Yes, they’d joked about experimenting with blindfolds less than ten minutes ago, but that was before everything had changed—or, rather, _not_ changed. Now the gesture was meant to comfort Sara as much as Ava herself following the unpleasant reminder that the blonde wasn’t actually invincible. That, despite all her strength—both physically and mentally—she could still get hurt.

Once she was done she pulled back the covers and guided Sara to her side of the bed before walking around the foot of it and sinking down into the mattress herself. She’d just opened her mouth to ask Gideon to please turn off the lights when the room was suddenly plunged into complete darkness. Ava blinked.

Was this what Sara saw? Darkness? Just… _nothing_?

One of her hands reached out and found her girlfriend’s in the space between their bodies.

“Are you scared?”

“Never,” Sara said immediately and Ava could tell that the bravado in her voice was fake. She squeezed the other woman’s hand in warning.

“The truth.”

Silence.

She could hear Sara take a deep breath, then another.

“Yes,” she said eventually, barely more than a whisper. “Yes, I am.”

It was the first time she’d ever admitted it out loud.

“It’ll be fine, we’ll figure it out.”

A promise she knew she couldn’t actually make—and so did Sara.

“You don’t know that. Maybe this is just how it is from now on. Maybe... maybe I’m…”

She choked back a sob and Ava’s heart clenched in her chest at the sound.

“Baby, come here,” she murmured as she turned onto her side, wrapping one arm around her girlfriend and pulling her flush toward her torso. She buried her nose into blonde hair. “No matter what happens, I’ll be here for you and we are going to get through this together.”

The blonde was stiff in her arms.

“I’d understand if you wanted to leave. This isn’t what you signed up for.”

Ava harrumphed at the suggestion. Sara was offering to set her free out of to some misguided idea that the older woman was better off without her, that she deserved something more. No. They’d been there, done that. There was no way in hell she was going to let the blonde pull that same stunt again.

“I love you, Sara. I’m not going anywhere.”

The shorter woman instantly relaxed, mumbling a quiet, “I love you, too,” into the pillow.

Ava pressed a gentle kiss against her shoulder blade. ****

“Will you promise me one thing, though?”

“What?”

“No more secrets; no more lies, even little white ones.”

She’d known from the second Sara had flinched away from her touch that something was wrong. Call it intuition, or as sixth sense, or simply _knowing her proud, altruistic, and absolutely idiotic girlfriend_.

“I was trying to protect you.”

Of course she was.

“Then protect me by letting me in.”

Ava’s voice was almost pleading, the events of the day and the realization that she’d nearly lost the blonde (again) finally catching up with her. “We’re a team, Sara.”

“Ok.”

“Pinky promise?”

Sara chuckled.

“Pinky promise,” she confirmed, her little finger finding the other woman’s almost immediately.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why literally all my stories end with spooning recently but here we are. (Someone hold me, please.)


End file.
